


The First Time

by LastOneOut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill 'Ways I said I love you': In awe, the first time you realised it.





	

The first time they unfused it was out of habit. Garnet was…something, alright. And while they…she…knew that it was the most wonderful, incredible thing she had ever felt and that she wanted to feel it again as soon as possible…she also knew it was a bit overwhelming. She…they could tell they both needed a break. So Garnet let go, dissolving into light.

And then Ruby was Ruby again, standing hand in hand with Sapphire, breathless and grinning. She looked over to Sapphire, seeing her as shocked and elated as she was, and before she knew it she was grabbing her and holding her in a tight hug.

“I love you.” She said it without realising, she was nothing if not forward, but she didn’t take it back. She meant it. It was like Garnet, strange, new and wonderfully, perfectly right.

Sapphire pulled back, blushing, her hands reaching up and playing with her bangs, and Ruby was stuck again by her beauty. “I um…” Sapphire stuttered, and Ruby smiled.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to say it. I understand.”

“No…me too. This is just…all so new.”

“I know, it’s pretty weird.”.

“And amazing.” Sapphire said softly, and Ruby laughed.

“It is.”


End file.
